


Under subtle lines

by scbr



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Character Study, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, with a crossover AU cameo
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>โหมดทดลองแล่นเรือผี XD ปรากฎว่าดร๊าฟท์ทิ้งไว้นานมากจนเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้เลยกลับมาแก้ใหม่ ถ้าแปลกๆยังไงก็ขออภัยด้วยนะคะ ไม่ได้เขียนฟิค(โดยเฉพาะภาษาปัจจุบันๆ)มานานเหลือเกิน OTL</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under subtle lines

**Author's Note:**

> โหมดทดลองแล่นเรือผี XD ปรากฎว่าดร๊าฟท์ทิ้งไว้นานมากจนเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้เลยกลับมาแก้ใหม่ ถ้าแปลกๆยังไงก็ขออภัยด้วยนะคะ ไม่ได้เขียนฟิค(โดยเฉพาะภาษาปัจจุบันๆ)มานานเหลือเกิน OTL

 

* * *

 

 

“ฉันจะบอกอะไรให้”

 

ชายคนนั้นพูดเสียงดังเสียจนฟังเหมือนพล่ามแกมขู่กรรโชก “ยังไงก็มีคนอุ้มระเบิดเดินเพ่นพ่านอยู่ใต้ดินแล้ว วิคตอเรียไงแล้วก็แบบว่า ‘ทรงพระเจริญ!’ น่ะ เข้าใจมั้ย แต่แกคงไม่มีโอกาสได้เห็นหรอก” 

ลานเซอล็อตยิ้มอย่างใจเย็นให้กับปากกระบอกปืนตรงหน้า ลำกล้องสีเงินของเจนนิ่งส์ 22 โผล่พ้นอุ้งมือที่ใหญ่เกินไปสำหรับมัน “การใช้ความรุนแรงไม่ใช่วิธีแก้ปัญหานะครับ คุณเวบบ์” เม็ดเหงื่อผุดพราวบนหน้าผากของชายคนนั้น ท่อนแขนสั่นเทาจนอาจทำอาวุธลื่นหลุดมือก่อนได้ใช้งานจริง เขาพบว่าคนประเภทนี้เลินเล่อเกินกว่าจะพกปืนผาหน้าไม้อย่างปลอดภัยและไม่ควรให้หยิบจับอาวุธเลยจะดีที่สุด ปืนลั่นเป็นอุบัติเหตุที่เกิดขึ้นบ่อยครั้งอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ

แรงสั่นสะเทือนของลำโพงกับเสียงดนตรีและเนื้อหาที่จับความไม่ได้นอกจากคำว่า _วู้-ฮู!_ ดังลอดผนังเข้ามาเป็นระยะ ถึงแม้จะตระหนักดีว่าห้องเช่าข้างๆ มีคนอยู่ แต่เขาก็ยังตัดสินใจยอมสละเวลาเพิ่มอีกเล็กน้อยเพื่อทำความเข้าใจคนอย่างนายแมทธิว เวบบ์ ชนชั้นล่างที่มีประวัติครอบครัวแตกแยกรวมถึงพฤติกรรมรุนแรงเป็นอันธพาลตั้งแต่เด็ก หมอนี่ลักเล็กขโมยน้อยตลอดจนทำลายทรัพย์สิน ไม่เคยทำงานมั่นคงสุจริตทั้งที่อาจมีความสามารถอยู่บ้างก็ได้ 

หรือคนประเภทนี้จะแก้ไขไม่ได้ -- ลานเซอล็อตเหลือบตามองบนกระดานติดผนังซึ่งมีทั้งเศษกระดาษ ภาพข่าว ตัวหนังสือขยุกขยิกกับตัวเลขสถิติที่ถูกวงรอบและขีดฆ่า 1967 3179 C67 ฯลฯ ฯลฯ ชายคนนี้แพ้พนันกระทั่งผลเลือกตั้งรัฐบาลและการทายจำนวนเสียงข้างมากที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อหลายเดือนก่อน -- โง่หรือบ้าก็ไม่รู้

นั่นอาจเป็นสาเหตุหนึ่งที่ทำให้เจ้าตัวหันมาระบายอารมณ์กับประเทศชาติแทนที่จะไปพบจิตแพทย์ เพราะการโยนความผิดให้คนอื่นแทนที่จะได้สติและคิดกลับเนื้อกลับตัวนั้นเป็นทางออกที่ง่ายกว่าเสมอ 

วกกลับมาที่ภารกิจนี้ ไม่สิ เรียกว่าภารกิจคงไม่ถูกต้องนัก ทุกคนเข้าใจตรงกันว่าเรื่องนี้เป็นหน้าที่ของสก็อตแลนด์ยาร์ดมากกว่าคิงส์แมน วันนี้เป็นวันหยุดของเขา (ของเขากับอลาสแตร์ แต่...) แต่การตัดสินใจลุยเดี่ยวเพื่อทำหน้าที่พลเมืองดีตามความถนัดก็ฟังดูไม่ใช่เรื่องเลวร้าย 

“ขี้ข้ารัฐบาลอย่างแกจะไปเข้าใจอะไร! ไอ้สูทห่วยแตก แกมันเกิดมารวย!”

ลานเซอล็อตถอนหายใจ การใช้คำว่า ‘ขี้ข้ารัฐบาล’ นั้นออกจะดูถูกกันเกินไปหน่อย องค์กรลับของพวกเขาพิทักษ์ทั้งจักรภพอังกฤษและโลกทั้งโลกอย่างภาคภูมิ ถือเกียรติในการเป็นอัศวินผู้ไร้ตัวตน คิงส์แมนคือเงาที่ขับเคลื่อนด้วยอุดมการณ์ เสี่ยงตายเพื่อมนุษยชาติโดยไม่คาดหวังสิ่งใดเป็นการตอบแทน

“ช่วยไม่ได้ ยังไงก็ไม่ทันแล้ว” พลันเสียงนั้นสั่นเครือด้วยความรู้สึกผิดท่วมท้นอย่างปกปิดไม่มิด

ปลายกระบอกสีเงินถูกดันเข้ามาใกล้จนแทบชิดปลายจมูก ลานเซอล็อตแบมือออกทั้งสองข้างพลางยกแขนชูขึ้นสูงโดยอัตโนมัติ “ยังทันสิ เชื่อผม คุณแค่ถูกหลอกใช้นะ แมทธิว ผมเข้าใจถูกมั้ยว่าคุณไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่านั่นคือระเบิด" 

“ไม่! หุบปาก!” 

 

 _ก็ได้_ ลานเซอล็อตฟาดฝ่ามือลงและผลักใส่หลังมือของอีกฝ่าย อาศัยจังหวะความเร็วบังคับนิ้วงุ่มง่ามเหล่านั้นให้สูญเสียการควบคุม เวบบ์ผงะไปด้านหลังทั้งที่ปลายนิ้วยังคงหงิกงอและยื้อแย่งราวกับตะขอตัวดื้อ แต่การปลดปืนจากคู่ต่อสู้มีขั้นตอนแสนง่ายดายราวกับปอกกล้วยเข้าปาก สายลับคิงส์แมนอย่างเขาผ่านการฝึกฝนเรื่องนี้มาแล้ว--

กระสุนแล่นปังออกมาหนึ่งนัด

“โอ๊ะ!” สองเสียงอุทานขึ้นพร้อมกัน พริบตาต่อมา หนึ่งในนั้นล้มหงายหลัง เข่าลอยยกขึ้นเหนือพื้นตามมาด้วยเสียงร้องโอดโอยยาวนานอย่างเจ็บปวด

ลานเซอล็อตปราดตามองเลือดที่กำลังไหลทะลักซึมผ่านกางเกงจนเกิดเป็นวงสีแดงเข้ม ก่อนจะเหลือบดูเจนนิ่งส์น้อยในมือตัวเองแล้วโคลงศีรษะอย่างอ่อนอกอ่อนใจ  _อเมริกัน_  “โทษที ไม่ได้ตั้งใจ” 

"ไอ้ชั่ว! ไอ้--"

คำก่นด่าลอยผ่านไปขณะที่เขาก้มสำรวจบาดแผลบนต้นขาของผู้ร้ายดวงตก ดันปุ่มใต้ด้ามจับเพื่อทำการปลดแมกกาซีน เสียสละผ้าเช็ดหน้าออกมาลบลายนิ้วมือก่อนจะโยนช่องใส่กระสุนนั้นไปทางหนึ่ง สายลับวางปืนลงบนพื้นเป็นขั้นตอนสุดท้ายก่อนลุกขึ้นยืนอีกครั้ง อย่างน้อยก็พอจะดูเหมือนอุบัติเหตุจากกระสุนที่ค้างในรังเพลิง ไม่กังวลกับเรื่องปลีกย่อยอื่นๆ เช่นประเด็นที่ว่าอาจมีคนจำหน้าเขาได้ หรือว่านายเวบบ์อาจแจ้งความกับตำรวจ เข็มยาสลบจัดการกับเรื่องพวกนั้นได้สบายๆ  

ห้องพักข้างๆ เงียบสนิทตั้งแต่เสียงกระสุนนัดเมื่อครู่ แปลว่าเขาเหลือเวลาอีกไม่มากและยังมีระเบิดอยู่บนสายวิคตอเรีย

“คุณได้ของพวกนั้นมาจากใคร มันจะไม่จบแค่วันนี้สินะ” ลานเซอล็อตพูดพลางกวาดตามองกระดานบนผนัง “ผมยังมีปืนอีกกระบอก คุณยังเหลือขาอีกข้าง” เขาไล่นิ้วเหนือเส้นปากกาสีดำที่ขีดวงตัวเลข “ช่วยตัดสินใจดีๆ หน่อย”

“ไปตายซะ”

ทั้งที่นอนจมกองเลือดอยู่บนพื้นแต่ความมุ่งมั่นนั้นชัดเจน มีเค้าโครงของความรักผสมกับความกลัว...ดูคล้ายเป็นอย่างแรกมากกว่าอย่างหลัง บางทีอาจเป็นคนที่ทิ้งอักษรย่อ NR ไว้ข้างตัวเลขบนปฏิทินประหนึ่งจงใจให้เป็นสัญลักษณ์

ลานเซอล็อตหันขวับกลับไปยังร่างของผู้เคราะห์ร้าย และก่อนที่เวบบ์จะทันได้อ้าปากส่งเสียงร้องเข็มเล่มจิ๋วก็แล่นออกจากนาฬิกาข้อมือและพุ่งตรงเข้าปักใส่ลำคอ 

 

“ _เจมส์_   _ถ้าคุณคิดว่าจะวิ่งไปกู้ระเบิด..._ ” 

น้ำเสียงคุ้นเคยดังผ่านอุปกรณ์สื่อสารในรูหู  

“ผมจะไปกู้ระเบิด”

เขาได้ยินเสียงถอนหายใจ “อัล! ระเบิดอยู่ที่...” 

“ _’67 ตู้ 3179 เซเว่นซิสเตอร์ส_ ” ปลายสายพูดต่อ “ _มัน_ _ไม่ได้อยู่ที่นั่นแล้ว คุณมีเวลาสองนาทีไปที่ระเบียง”_

แทนที่จะทำตามนั้น ลานเซอล็อตเลือกแหวกม่านมู่ลี่แล้วมองไปนอกหน้าต่าง บ่ายแก่เช่นนี้มีผู้คนเดินผ่านไปมาเพียงประปรายบนเนินทางเท้าของอีกฟากฝั่งถนน หนึ่งในนั้นเป็นชายมาดนักธุรกิจในชุดสูทสั่งตัดสีกรมท่าพร้อมกระเป๋าเอกสารสีน้ำตาล ผู้ซึ่งกำลังก้มหน้าก้มตาเดินคุยโทรศัพท์มาจากทิศตะวันออก 

“ _ผมพูดว่าระเบียง นาทีครึ่ง”_  

เสียงสัญญาณไซเรนหวีดแหลมดังลอยมาจากมุมถนนถัดไป แต่เขายังคงรอคอย ยืนอยู่จุดเดิมจนกระทั่งชายคนนั้นเงยหน้าขึ้น

“ _ไปได้รึยัง_ ” ชายหนุ่มขยับแว่นสายตาก่อนจะสะบัดแขนเสื้อแล้วยกข้อมือขึ้นดูนาฬิกา

ฝาพับโทรศัพท์ถูกปิดเข้าหากัน ลานเซอล็อตผละจากหน้าต่างบานนั้น สาวเท้ายาวๆ ไปด้านหลังและเหวี่ยงตัวออกไปนอกระเบียง 

 

* * *

 

เพอร์ซิวัลคิดได้ว่า ‘ไปได้รึยัง’ เป็นประโยคคำถามปลายเปิดที่ปราศจากข้อผูกมัดของสถานที่หรือเวลา อย่างไรก็ตามพาหนะของเขาก็เคลื่อนที่ไปบนท้องถนน (สุดท้ายอาจจบที่เซวิล โรว์เหมือนพวกบ้างาน) โดยมีลานเซอล็อตขอเป็นผู้ขับระหว่างฟังเขาสรุปเหตุการณ์อย่างย่อที่เกิดกลางกรุงลอนดอนรวมทั้งความเห็นของคนในศูนย์บัญชาการ

เพราะมีรายงานเบาะแส กระเป๋าลึกลับกับระเบิดเวลาจึงถูกค้นพบและบุคคลต้องสงสัยถูกจับกุมตัวไว้ได้อย่างทันท่วงที สก็อตแลนด์ยาร์ดจัดการทุกอย่างให้จบลงอย่างว่องไวและใสสะอาดตั้งแต่บนชานชาลา แต่ความจริงมีอยู่ว่า เบื้องหลังผลงานของกรมตำรวจครั้งนี้กลับเป็นฝีมือของนักสืบมือสมัครเล่น เด็กหนุ่มคนหนึ่งที่เมอร์ลินออกปากว่าอยากชวนมาเข้าคิงส์แมน และคงทำไปแล้วถ้าไม่ติดว่าเจ้าเด็กนั่น 'เกินเยียวยา' แถมยังใช้นามสกุลร่วมกับชายผู้กุมอำนาจสำคัญแห่งเกาะอังกฤษ ผู้อยู่เบื้องหลังความมั่นคงของราชบัลลังก์ 'คนที่คุณก็รู้ว่าใคร' อะไรทำนองนั้น แล้วก็ไม่มีความจำเป็นต้องถามต่อหรือรอคำอธิบายเพิ่มเติม 

“แล้วอาร์เธอร์ล่ะ”

“‘กิจกรรมใดๆ ก็ตามของท่านสุภาพบุรุษที่เกิดขึ้นนอกเวลางานให้ถือว่าเป็นเรื่องส่วนบุคคล’ เขาว่าอย่างนั้น” 

บทสนทนายุติลงชั่วคราว เพอร์ซิวัลถอดแว่นออกก่อนเอนหลังแนบกับเบาะนั่งและพบกับกรอบของคำว่า 'เรื่องส่วนบุคคล' ล่องลอยอยู่ในกะโหลก...คำต้องพึงระวัง ย้ำให้ตระหนักถึงความจริงข้อสำคัญ ตราบใดองค์กรไม่ได้รับผลกระทบ ตราบนั้นพวกเขาจะยังปลอดภัย ตราบใดที่ระมัดระวังความประพฤติ ตราบนั้นพวกเขาจะยังเป็นคิงส์แมน ความเป็นส่วนตัวของคนไร้ตัวตนช่างเป็นเรื่องที่ขัดแย้งกันเองอย่างน่าประหลาด บางทีพวกเขาคงไม่ต่างอะไรกับพลทหารสันโดษผู้ย่ำเท้าเข้าสงครามตามคำสั่งที่ได้รับ เรียกมันว่าการเสียสละอันปราศจากเงื่อนไข 

แต่เช่นเดียวกันกับวันนี้ เพราะแม้ว่าบางครั้งเราจะต้องพบกับเมล็ดพันธุ์เน่าเฟะภายใต้เปลือกของมัน เพอร์ซิวัลเหลือบมองคนข้างกาย...แต่โลกนี้ยังควรค่าแก่การมีอัศวินเสมอ

 

ลานเซอล็อตเคาะนิ้วลงบนพวงมาลัยขณะที่รถจอดนิ่งหยุดรอสัญญาณไฟ “ถ้าจะขออนุญาตชวนไปทานมื้อค่ำสงบๆ ด้วยกันจะตกลงมั้ยครับ” 

"ตกลง" เขาตอบทันทีโดยไม่ต้องคิด ก่อนจะสะดุดใจจนต้องเอี้ยวคอไปมองหน้าคนขับอย่างถนัดตา “เดี๋ยวนะ คุณหมายถึง...”

“ผมว่าจะเก็บไว้ถามหลังจากนั้น...แต่ถ้าพร้อมจะตอบตอนนี้เลยก็ได้เหมือนกัน”

เพอร์ซิวัลหุบปากสนิท  

“วันนี้ก็เป็นวันหยุดของคุณ” อีกฝ่ายพูดต่อ 

“ใช่ แต่...” 

“ขอบคุณที่มานะ อัล” 

ถ้อยคำที่ทำหายไปในตอนต้นยิ่งถูกกลืนกลับเข้าในลำคอเมื่อบางสิ่งบางอย่างเด่นชัดขึ้นตรงหน้า ความจริงอันน่าสะพรึงกลัวที่ไม่ต้องการยอมรับว่ามีอยู่  _ชิบหายแล้ว_ เพอร์ซิวัลนั่งนิ่ง ความร้อนแผ่กระจายไปทั่วศีรษะตลอดรอบใบหู  

ระลอกคลื่นเสียงรัวถี่ยิบสลับกับเสียงโหวกเหวกดังแทรกขึ้น ตามด้วยเพลงบัลลาดและเสียงเครื่องดนตรีโหยหวนประดังเข้าใส่ มือของลานเซอล็อตหมุนเคลื่อนปุ่มบนแผงหน้าปัดวิทยุไปเรื่อยๆ ก่อนจบลงบนสถานีเพลงป๊อป แล้วท่วงทำนองเชื่องช้าพร้อมเสียงหวีดหวิวของผู้หญิงทั้งห้าที่ทุกคนในเกาะอังกฤษถูกบังคับให้ฟังจนร้องได้ก็ติดตามมา 

( _I need some love like I’ve never needed love before......เยี่ยมไปเลย_ )

ดูเหมือนพวกเขาจะเข้าใจตรงกัน ลานเซอล็อตรีบขยับเปลี่ยนสถานี แต่เพอร์ซิวัลเอื้อมไปกุมมือข้างนั้นไว้พลางจับพาให้เลื่อนไปกดปิดวิทยุแทน

รถสีดำของเขาชะลอความเร็วลงก่อนถูกนำเบี่ยงเข้าข้างทาง รอบด้านเต็มไปด้วยเสียงมากมายจากท้องถนน แต่เขากลับรู้สึกว่ากระแสของมันเบาบางกว่าที่คิด 

“หรืออันที่จริงคุณอาจแค่ต้องบอกถ้าผมเข้าใจผิดน่ะ อลาสแตร์” 

และคงไม่มีจังหวะไหนจะตอบคำถามนี้ได้ดีไปกว่าสถานที่คับแคบภายในรถยนต์ส่วนบุคคลกับวันหยุดที่ใกล้จะหมดเวลาลงทุกขณะ

“คุณเข้าใจไม่ผิด” 

เขาก้มมองเงาสะท้อนบนกระจกแว่นตาที่อยู่ในมือก่อนพึมพำเบาๆ “ขอบคุณเช่นกัน เจมส์ ดูเหมือนจะช้าไปหน่อย แต่ตกลงด้วยความยินดีครับ”

ลานเซอล็อตเลิกคิ้ว “เผอิญผมได้พ่อมดมาเตือนว่าถ้ารุกเร็วเกินไปอาจจะโดนปฏิเสธ แล้วจะมาเสียใจกันภายหลังน่ะสิ” 

เพอร์ซิวัลถึงกับชะงัก “นี่คุณเอาเรื่องนี้ไปคุยกับเมอร์ลินเหรอ” 

“เปล่า เขาแค่พูดขึ้นมาลอยๆ” รอยยิ้มในดวงตาของลานเซอล็อตสดใสตัดกับแสงเงาสีเทาเข้มที่กำลังแผ่เข้ารายล้อมพวกเขา “หลังจากที่แฮร์รี่พูดว่า ‘ _เทมปุส เนมิเน็ม มาเน็ต_ ’”   

เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าตนเองเข้าใจถูกต้อง แต่เพียงแค่นั้นก็มากกว่าที่ต้องการจะรับรู้ทั้งหมดแล้ว เพอร์ซิวัลยกมือปิดหน้าก่อนร้องครางออกมาเป็นคำหยาบพยางค์เดียวท่ามกลางเสียงหัวเราะชอบใจของคนข้างๆ จากนั้นรถยนต์ก็แล่นออกไปอีกครั้ง ผ่านดวงไฟสีอำพันที่สาดส่องท้องถนนอย่างทิ้งช่วงเป็นระยะในยามเย็น 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> เพิ่มอีกนิด
> 
> \- ตอนแรกตั้งใจให้เป็นยุคต้น '90s ล่ะก่ะ (เน้นโลว์เทคนิดๆ) แต่สูทยุคนั้นแอบไม่ไหวจะเคลียร์ TvT เลยปรับย้ายไทม์ไลน์เอาช่วงที่ชอบ ฮา  
> \- Jennings 22 เป็นปืนอเมริกันผลิต ขึ้นชื่อเรื่องราคาถูกมากแต่คุณภาพตามราคาและเคยมีข่าวเรื่องกระสุนค้างในรังเพลิงค่ะ Victoria Line เป็นสายรถไฟใต้ดิน สถานี Seven Sisters วิ่งบนสายนี้ค่ะ สมัยนั้นขบวนที่ใช้วิ่งคือ 1967 stock ส่วนเลขสี่หลัก 3179 จะเป็นเบอร์ตู้นั่นเอง (ตอนนี้ '67 ถูกยกเลิกการใช้งานไปแล้วและเปลี่ยนมาเป็น '09 แทน)  
> \- Matthew Webb ไม่มีตัวตน แต่เวบบ์เป็นหนึ่งในนามสกุลปลอมของผู้ก่อการร้ายหญิงในกรณีวางระเบิดลอนดอนปี 2005 มโนพล็อตไว้คร่าวๆเผื่อจะได้เขียนต่อก็เลยทิ้งเงื่อนงำไว้หน่อยนึง #เหม่อ แต่สารภาพว่าไม่ได้วางรายละเอียดไว้ไกลกว่านั้น (จริงๆคือตั้งใจจะเขียน drabble สั้นๆแต่ดันเลยเถิดไปหน่อยก่ะ แอออออ)  
> \- เพลงวู้ฮูคือ Song 2 ของวง Blur [[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSbBvKaM6sk)] เพราะว่าเดมอน อัลบาร์นยุคนั้นคือที่ดีย์~  
> \- เพลงสุดท้ายคือ 2 Become 1 ของ Spice Girls ...มันฮิตมากจริงๆนะ ฮา  
> \- Tempus neminem manet = มาจากละตินแปลว่า Time waits for no man (เวลาไม่คอยผู้ชาย o.O)
> 
> ถ้าอ่านมาถึงตรงนี้ก็ขอบคุณมากก๊า ยินดีรับคำติชมค่ะ :D


End file.
